The Days Apart
by MonsterHunter373
Summary: They thought everything was perfect. College in New Rome together after the war with Gaea. They thought everything was calm now. No more monsters, no more quests. Just Percy and Annabeth. Then Percy starts having vivid dreams about Annabeth. When those dreams start to become real, they fight to stay together. Percy will not let Annabeth die. Will he sacrifice everything for her?
1. The beginning

**Authors Notes: HEY GUYS! This is the FIRST ever story made by me! I know that the beginning isn't a lot BUT DONT GO AFTER YOU'RE DONE! I will keep posting EACH DAY so check back! Show me da love and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

The Days Apart.

"_With one kiss, I'm owned._

_With one step, I'll follow._

_and with the three words 'I love you.'_

_I'm yours."_

Percy's POV.

It took all of my ability to make that. As you probably know, I'm, well, not exactly the most, um, poetic person ever. But when Annabeth is in the picture, I would

be up all year making it. It wore me out, and I fell asleep around one o' clock last night, slumped forward on my desk in my dormitory. I didn't have to go to

class today, it was Saturday. My college in New Rome (Where me and Annabeth stayed after the war with Gaea.) was cool like that. So I made that for a

reminder. A reminder for no matter what happens me and Annabeth will be together. I made that because demigods like me have powerful dreams. Mine was

about Annabeth. I remember me walking the streets of New Rome alone at night in my dream. I was admiring the stars when I heard a shout behind me. I

turned and found Annabeth running up to me. "Seaweed brain!" She said, kissing me. "You're supposed to be sleeping." I sighed, shaking my head, "I know, I

know, but i couldn't help myself. I guess i'm just a natural, super rule-breakin kinda guy, ya know?"

Annabeth stared at me. I laughed a little. "Well… now that you're here…" I started. "You wanna walk?" Annabeth guessed. I

shrugged. "Or rob a bank." "Maybe kiss a little?" She suggested. "Or TP someones house." I suggested back. "Possibly take a romantic picnic." She snapped.

"How about steal candy from a baby?" I finally said. Annabeth just laughed. She slipped her hand into mine and we started to cruise along, admiring

the starts once

again. Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. Then I thought of something. When we passed a fountain, I closed my fist. Very silently, very

slowly, they began to rise up fast, heading toward the sky as we passed it. Annabeth hadn't noticed. We kept walking for a while until Annabeth noticed what

id done. Up in the sky, where the stars were, glowed a faint message made out of water. _I love you, Wise Girl. _Her eyes lit up. She smiled and I kissed her

forehead. She looked up at me and let go of my hand, which hurt my feelings. Until she got to the front of me, took my head in her hands and kissed me on the lips.

It was perfect. We stood there for a long time, holding each other and wondering who would pull away first. Neither of us wanted to. Then Annabeth finally

pulled away and hugged me tight. "I love you more than you would ever know, seaweed brain." Then she kissed me again before I sensed something behind

her. "Annabeth!" I screamed. Too late. A gleaming gold sword went straight through her back like it was made of paper. She looked down at the sword in her.

Then she looked at me. It was strange, and she didn't say anything, but I got the message loud and clear: _We had a good run. I'm sorry, Percy. _Then she

crumpled to the ground. I looked at her attacker. Reyna. The praetor of the Roman Camp, an enemy of the Greeks. She had told us we could stay, she told us

we were friends. But she was always jealous when I chose Annabeth over her. She smiled, and I yelled so fiercely, people in China could hear me. Then all the

oceans, all the lakes, everything made up of water, exploded on the earth. And came crashing down on top of us. I drowned Reyna.

Then I woke up with a start and sighed when I heard Annabeth's snoring from the couch. I went over to her, tucked her in good, and kissed her forehead. Her

eyes fluttered a little. She got a glance of me before closing her eyes. "Love you, Seaweed Brain." I smiled. It warmed me up. "Wise girl, I will never leave you."


	2. Blue Pancakes

Chapter 2. A Whole New Level

Annabeth's POV

That night, I knew something was troubling Percy. Probably a dream,but he made me a little worried. He had woken me up just for a little bit, probably without

intending to, but I still got a glance of his worried face. It was worried, all right,but as gorgeous as ever. His handsome, tanned features, his beautiful sea-

green eyes and his long black hair. When i finally woke for good, i woke to a pancake on my face. Correction, a _blue _pancake. I peeled it

off and saw Percy above me, with an apron on and a smile on his face. "Good morning, sunshine!" He joked. I sarcastically groaned, "Why did you have to

pancake me in the face?" I complained. He looked hurt. "You can't say no to

blue pancakes, Annabeth." I was skeptical. "Try it." He offered. I did. It was excellent. "I hate it." I snapped. Percy smiled again. "You're a terrible liar." He

leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "I'm up!" I said, happily. He stood and walked back into the kitchen. I

followed him. He was holding a frying pan, bent over the stove, singing "Single ladies" by Beyonce. I rolled my eyes. I walked behind him and wrapped by arms

around his strong waist. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when a thought came to me. "Hey, I'm a great liar!" He shrugged. "I know, it's just I

tried the pancakes myself." Typical. He nodded toward the wooden table in the middle of the room, "Take a seat, the rest will be done in a second." I took a

seat and waited patiently. In about ten minutes he came over with a plateful of blue eggs and ham. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Blue eggs and ham?" I asked.

He smiled. "I thought it was funny." I rolled my eyes again. He set down the plates, sat down in a chair, and threw a piece of blue ham into the air. "Catch" He said. My demigod

reflexes kicked in and I caught the piece of ham in midair with my mouth. And apparently Percy's did too. He caught the other end of the ham in his mouth. If

we could smile, he would've. His eyes gleamed, full of compassion. He both made our way in until our lips touched. Then we quickly swallowed and kissed

full of passion. Percy grabbed the back of my head and leaned back in his chair,

taking me with him. He leaned so far back i had to sit on his lap. Which I think he did on purpose. I thought, _Why you sly dog, _but i didn't do anything. We sat there, me on his lap, kissing.

Perfect. Then there was a knock at the door. We waited five more seconds, then pulled away. I sighed dreamily when Percy pulled away and rose to go to the

door. He opened it, and I heard a familiar voice. "Hi, Reyna." "Hey, Percy.""What brings you here?" I quietly got up and pressed my body to the wall,

peeking around the doorway. Reyna smiled. "Just checking to make sure everything is all right," Then she added, "You know…is Annabeth here? You

know girls aren't allowed to be in boys dormitories right?" A single sweat drop went down the back of his head. He propped his elbow up on the doorway and

leaned on it, trying to look casual. He started examining his fingers and picking at them. "Nope, she's not here." But Reyna knew better. "Hey Annabeth!" I

didn't answer. Percy looked around dramatically, like he was looking for me."Oh, you want to say hi to her? Hm, lemme check…" he pulled out a piece of

paper from his jeans. "Ah, go to 420B. She'll probably be in the kitchen." He suggested. Reyna rolled her eyes and checked the plaque on his door. It read

_240B._ Wow. Reyna laughed. "Bye, Percy." She said. "Bye" When she left,Percy closed the door and said, "Phew." I went into the room and narrowed my

eyes. "What do you mean, 'Phew'?" I asked. Percy cursed himself. Then he looked me in the eye, and I knew it had something to do with his dream. "You-"

He started but was interrupted by a huge explosion downstairs. His eyes widened. "Let's go!" I yelled. We opened the door and sprinted down the

hallway.


End file.
